La Historia de mi vida
by Camiilaa de Lautner
Summary: Bella vive con sus hermanos la llegada de Jasper junto a su novia y la familia de esta la aran encontrar el amor
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan más conocida como Bella tengo 18 años y vivo sola con mi hermano Emmentt de 19 años y mi pequeño Taylor de 15 años. Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando Taylor tenía tan solo 8 meses de edad.

Me encontraba en la sala haciendo zapping por la televisión hasta que comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

¿Diga? – pregunte

Belly soy Taylor llame para avisarte que el oso que tengo como hermano y su linda novia me invitaron un helado – Me dijo Taylor emocionado

Ok pero déjame hablar con Em – le dije

Oso Bella quiere hablar contigo – le dijo Tay

Como que oso enano soy tu hermano mayor y me tienes que respetar- le dijo Em a Tay – ¿Que hay Bells? - Me pregunto

Emmentt Swan escúchame muy bien porque no lo voy a repetir no quiero que llegues con Taylor muy tarde porque mañana tiene que ir al instituto y no quiero que mañana no despierte – le dije

Si mamá – contesto el idiota de mi hermano en tono de burla

Adiós mándale saludos a Rose – y colgué después de escuchar un adiós por parte de Emmentt.

Cuando me dispuse volver a la sala sonó el timbre de la puerta, cuando abri había un chico muy sonriente que se me hacía muy familiar.

Hola Bella ¿acaso ya no me recuerdas? - dijo el

Jazzy – chille saltando sobre el.

Jasper era mi mejor amigo cuando éramos pequeños y era el gemelo de Rosalie, Jazz a los 12 años sus padres lo enviaron al ejercito y desde entonces que no lo veía.

¿Cuándo llegaste? – le pregunte

Hoy pase a mi casa pero estaba vacía así que me vine hacia acá- me dijo sonriente

Aah, tus padres están en un viaje de negocios por 4 meses y Rose salió a el centro comercial junto con Emmentt y Tay – conteste

Aaah

Pero cuéntame como fue tu experiencia en el ejercito y como ha ido tu vida amorosa – le pregunte Jasper se sonrojo completamente.

¿Jazz? Ese sonrojo debe ser por algo –le pregunte


	2. Chapter 2

Eeeh si Bella tengo una novia llamada Alice Cullen tiene 18 años igual que tu, su padre va a trabajar en el hospital Forks, tiene 2 hermano el mayor se llama Edward de 19 años y Camille de 15- me dijo Jazz con una sonrisa en su rostro

Y a ti no se te cruzo por tu pequeña cabeza decirme que tienes novia llamándome a mi casa o a mi móvil – le dije

Bells llegamos – grito Tay

Estoy en la sala con un amigo – le grite de vuelta

Así que amigo – dijo Taylor moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

No es lo que tu piensas enano –le dije

Y tu que haces aquí – chillo emocionada rose abrazando a su hermano

Hola Rose, Hola Jasper, Como esta muy bien y tu –dijo Jasper burlándose de su hermana

Jajaj que gracioso – dijo Rose molesta- pero porque no nos avisaste que venias – le dijo mi amiga a su hermano

Alguien me puede explicar quien es el - dijo Taylor confuso porque no le prestaban atención

Es el hermano gemelo de Rose acaso no notas cuanto se parecen – le dijo Emmentt a Tay

Aaaah Hola soy Taylor el mas guapo de los Swan, hermano del gran idiota y la chica que se sonroja por todo lo que le digas – dijo Taylor burlándose de nosotros y como no me sonroje completamente- ves lo que digo - le dijo Taylor a mi amigo

Enano yo que tu no digo nada porque tengo unas fotos muy vergonzosas de ti cuando pequeño y las puedo subir a Facebook y etiquetar a tooooooooodoooooooooos tus amigos – le dije alargando las o

No podrás porque tu no tienes Facebook- contraataco el enano

Pero lo que tu no sabias es que yo si tengo Facebook y todos tus amigos son míos de Face – le grite con una sonrisa victoriosa en mi rostro, Em, Rose y Jazz se estaban muriéndose de la risa por la discusión que acababa de tener con mi hermano pequeño.

Aaah casi lo olvidaba tomen chicos – dijo Jazz entregándome un sobre

Es una invitación a la fiesta de 15 años de Camille Cullen - dije leyendo lo que decía la invitación

Acabas de de-decir Ca-Camille Cu-Cullen – dijo Tay balbuceando

Si ¿La conoces? – le pregunto Jasper a mi hermano

Como no la voy a conocer si todo el instituto habla de la llegada de los Cullen que son 3 hermanos Edward el mayor con 19 años Alice con 18 años y Camille con 15 años- dijo el como si fuera lo mas obvio

Aaaah entonces Bells tenemos que ir de compras mañana a primera hora – Chillo Rose emocionada

Si Rose te vas a tener que quedar acá en mi casa porque yo mañana tengo que llevar al enano al instituto y de allí pasamos a comprar todo lo que necesitemos – le dije a mi amiga

Ok Bells entonces a dormir porque mañana va a ser un día muy largo – me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Eso es mala señal mañana será un día muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo - pensé


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando desperte en la mañana Rose se encontraba con nuestro vestuario listo para las compras

Vete a duchar - me dijo Rose

Me di una muy relajante ducha preparandome mentalmente para las compras de hoy.

Cuando Sali del baño en mi cama se encontraba un vestido rojo junto a unos tacones que hacian juego con el vestido (**todo en mi perfil**)

Rose estaba vestida casi igual que yo pero la diferencia era que su vestido y tacones eran morados en vez de rojos (**en mi perfil**)

Taylor Tienes que ir al intituto - le grite a mi hermano mientras que preparaba el desayuno

Ya voy – me dijo Taylor mientras bajaba la escalera

Cuando terminamos de desayunar eran las 7:45 y Taylor entraba a las 8:00

Rose¿Carrera hacia el instituto? – le pregunte

Ok – me dijo emocionaada

Taylor nos miraba con cara de terror por que sabia que cuando con Rose haciamos carreras eran estilo RAPIDO Y FURIOSO.

Tome las llaves de mi preciado Ferrari 612 (**en mi perfil**)

Rosalie ya estaba dentro de sui Bmw m3 descapotable rojo (**en mi perfil**)

1, 2 , 3 ya – pise el acelerador a fondo y llegue en menos de 10 minutos al intituto cuando baje de mi coche Rose acababa de estacionar su carro.

Adios chicas nos vempos en casa- se despiedio mi hermano de nosotras

Adios Taylor – nos despedimos con mi amiga

Bella es dia de compras - me recordo Rosalie

Ahora a hacer que nuestras tarjetas de creditos pidan auxilio de tantas cosas que vamos a comprar – le dije

Llegamos al centro comercial y la primera tienda que me hizo entrar fue Victoria Secret , luego entramos a comprar nuestros vestidos y las trajes para los chicos, despues de eso me compre 12 camisetas, 5 camisas, 10 vequeros, y 10 pares de zapatos

Llegamos a casa de Rose para ir a dejar sus bolsas y desde alli nos hibamos a la mia.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me encontre con Taylor viendo televicion y ningun rastro de Emmentt

¿Taylor donde esta Emmentt? – le pregunte

Salio con Jasper - me contesto el enano

Necesito llamarlo recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de Camille – le recorde

¿La fiesta de Camille es hoy ? – me pregunto casi gritando

_**Camille Pov:**_

Hoy es el dia mas feliz de mi vida hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños numero 15.

Camille – Chillo Alice mi hermana mayor

Alice – le dije yo

Happy Birthday – me felicito Ali

Gracias – le dije

Pequeña Feliz Cumpleaños – me Saludo mi hermano mayor.

Camille tenemos que prepararte para la fiesta – me dijo Alice

Pero Alice faltan las de 5 horas – le recorde

Por eso mismo estamos atrasadas - me dijo

OK pero me va a ser en mi habitacion – le dije

Ok como tu digas - dijo sin prestarme mucha atencion ya que salio casi corriendo a su habitacion a coger todas las cosas para alistarme.

Cuando entre en mi habitacion me sorprendi con lo que vi Alice convirtio todo mi cuarto en un salon de belleza.

Camille es hoy tu fiesta – me rfecorddo Alice

Ok – le dije a Alice

Luego de 4 horas de duro trabajo por parte de Alice quede lista para mi Fiesta mi Cabello rubio estaba recojido con pequeñas rizos.(**en mi perfil**)

Mi vestido era azul marino strapless con unos tacones azules (**en mi perfil**)

Es hora de mi fiesta – Chille emocionada


End file.
